Perfect Alliance
by PerfectingSilence
Summary: A simple day in the lives of Germany and Italy. Fluff. GerIta


_**Title: Perfect Alliance**_

_**Description: A simple day in the lives of Germany and Italy. Fluff. GerIta**_

_**Rating: K**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters. :D**_

The Italian and the German walked down the street, hand in hand. Just a few days prior, they had made their relationship official. This surprised none of their fellow countries. Ludwig had always had a soft spot for the Italian, and Feliciano felt his heart beat quicken when near his boyfriend. It had been that way for as long as the two had known each other.

"Doitsu!" Italy poked at the German's side, asking for attention. "Vhat is it, Italy?" the blonde man asked curiously. "I want pastaaa~!" came the brunette's reply. Germany sighed, realizing that fighting his boyfriend would accomplish nothing. "Fine, Italy. If zhat's vhat you vant" Germany's words earned him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed mildly as Italy switched from holding his hand to hugging his arm.

The pair changed direction and strolled towards the nearest Italian cafe. That way, they wouldn't need a reservation. After walking inside and sitting down at a table near the window, the two nations looked over their menus. Italy immediately knew what to order, so he folding up his menu and waited for Germany. When the blonde's menu was also folded up and placed on the table, Italy took the opportunity to hold Germany's hand once again. The two smiled at each other and talked casually throughout the rest of the meal. On the walk home the sun set, taking all of the warmth with it.

When Italy started to shiver, his boyfriend put his arm around the smaller and pulled him closer. Feliciano happily accepted Ludwig's offer and leaned against him. They walked back to the house in silence, which was fine with both of them.

Upon arriving at the house, Italy smiled brightly. Even with Germany holding him, the Italian was cold and wanted to get inside. Feliciano nearly ran up to the door and Ludwig laughed lightly. Sometimes the brunette could get so easily excited. It was one of the many reasons why the blonde loved him.

A few more minutes passed and soon they were both on the couch. Like before, the German had his arm around the smaller nation. Despite Italy's attempts to stay awake, he soon fell asleep curled up next to his boyfriend. Germany knew that getting up would wake the Italian, and he didn't want to do that, so he remained as still as he could.

Eventually, the blonde grew more tired and he figured that he should probably go lay down. Sleeping in a sitting position on a couch would definitely mess up his back. Very gently he repositioned Italy so that he could stand. This caused the brunette to stir in his sleep and mumble a few words that Germany couldn't understand. Thankfully, he hadn't woken, so Ludwig decided to stand. He did so and was surprised to look down and see a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

"Are you l-leaving me here?" Italy's face fell at the realization. "Come vith me" the German said as Italy hugged him tightly. They walked to Germany's room and wordlessly got under the covers. Italy often slept in the blonde's bed, he had been doing that since before they were even together. Now it was just... different. Not in a bad way, of course. Just, now Germany was used to it and was expecting the Italian's presence.

Italy snuggled up next to Germany, with his head rested on the blonde's chest. Ludwig put his arm around Feliciano, holding him closely for the millionth time that day. After giving the German a kiss, Italy closed his eyes and fell asleep in his boyfriend's arms. Germany smiled at the brunette lovingly. "Ich liebe dich, mein Italien"

_**Thank you all for reading! This is my first ever fan fiction and I'm so excited to be posting it for everyone to see. Please leave a review or comment, as the help to make my day brighter. Constructive criticism is welcomed.**_

_**Translation:**_

_**Ich liebe dich, mein Italien- I love you, my Italy**_


End file.
